cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Neeson
Liam Neeson (1952 - ) Film deaths *''Excalibur ''(1981) [Gawain]: Killed (off-screen), presumably by Robert Addie or his men. His body is shown afterwards when Paul Geoffrey sees Liam's horse run by with his body tied to it. (Note: Although Paul identifies the body as Liam's character, the "body" we see is obviously an unconvincing stunt double.) *''Krull '''(Dragons of Krull; The Dungeons of Krull; Dungeons and Dragons) ''(1983)' [''Kegan]: Killed in combat against the slayers (he dies while talking to the remaining survivors). (Thanks to Michael) *''The Mission (1986) ''[Fielding]: Killed in a battle against the British soldiers. (Thanks to Michael) *''A Prayer for the Dying ''(1987) [Liam Docherty]: Shot in the head by Alison Doody in Liam's apartment. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''High Spirits'' (1988) [Martin Brogan]: Died centuries before the film begins, he appears as a ghost to Steve Guttenberg and Beverly D'Angelo. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Next of Kin ''(1989) [Briar Gates]: Killed in a set-up arranged by Adam Baldwin he dies while talking to his brother (Patrick Swayze). (Thanks to Michael) *''Schindler's List (1993) ''[Oskar Schindler]: Dies (off-screen) of liver failure; the movie ends with an epilogue at the real Oskar Schindler's grave, as the cast and several of the actual people saved by Schindler pay their respects. (Thanks to Vlabor) *''Michael Collins ''(1996) [Michael Collins]: Killed by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999)'' [Qui-Gon Jinn]: Stabbed in the stomach with a light-saber during a duel with Ray Park; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ewan McGregor. His body is shown again later on during his funeral pyre. *''Gangs of New York ''(2002) [Priest Vallon]: Stabbed in the stomach by Daniel Day-Lewis at the end of the streetfight between the two gangs; he dies while talking to his son (Cian McCormack). *''Batman Begins (2005)'' [Ra's al Ghul a.k.a. Henri Ducard]: Killed in an explosion when Christian Bale leaves him on the train with his microwave device, after Gary Oldman shoots out the railway's support beams. (Thanks to Gary, Mathew and Neil) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) [Aslan]: Providing the voice of a lion (CGI), he is stabbed to death with a sword by Tilda Swinton on an altar, after he willingly offers his life for Skandar Keynes. He later comes back to life due to the nature of his sacrifice (an allegory for Christ's resurrection). *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005)'' ''[Godfrey]: Dies of an infection some time after being shot in the side with an arrow; he dies while talking to his son (Orlando Bloom). (Thanks to Mathew and Nemanja) *''Seraphim Falls'' (2006)'' ''[Carver]: Possibly mortally wounded after being shot in the side by Pierce Brosnan. (It's left ambiguous whether or not the wound is fatal.) (Thanks to ND) *''The Grey (2011) ''[Ottway]: Presumably mortally wounded in a battle by the alpha wolf. After the closing credits, he is shown lying on top of the dying wolf; while his fate is unconfirmed, the chances of his survival are extremely slim. (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) [Zeus]: Fatally injured in a battle with the Titan Kronos; he crumbles to dust after talking to his son (Sam Worthington). (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013) ''[History Channel Host]: Possibly killed along with his news team when Will Smith calls in an airstrike to carpet bomb the whole park the news teams are all fighting in. (It's not established who is killed in the airstrike and who survives, but I will list this just in case.) *''A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)'' [Clinch]: Poisoned after being shot in the arm by Seth MacFarlane with snake venom laced bullet. He dies whilst Seth goes on a long-winded explanation, only for Giovanni Ribisi and Sarah Silverman to tell he's already dead. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: When Irish Eyes Are Crying'' (1986) [Sean Carroon]: Falls to his death after being shot by Saundra Santiago, just as Liam is about to shoot Don Johnson. (Thanks to Vlabor) Video Game Deaths *''Fallout 3'' (2008) [Dad]: Poisoned when Liam causes a radiation leak in order to prevent Peter Gil from obtaining his scientific findings; he dies after speaking to the player character. Notable Connections: *Husband of Natasha Richardson (widowed) *Father of Michael Neeson Gallery Liamneesonsw.png|In 'Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' liamneeson-millionways.jpg|Liam Neeson in A Million Ways to Die in the West Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Northern Irish actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Roman Catholic Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:People who died in a Batman film